Pervs'R'Us
by Lillythemarshmellowqueen
Summary: A mission goes wrong. Toy'R'Us give Kid Flash free toys. Robin is not having a good day. And really were the makers on crack when they decided t ocome up with THAt particular Batman Toy? This isn't even a one-shot...it's a mini-shot :P


_To understand this lil one shot you need to see this first..._

_Take away the spaces: htt p:/ /ww w. c ra ck ed .c om/ art icl e_1 849 4_ 15 -u ni nt ent io nall y-pe rve rted- toys -chi ldre ml ? wa _use r1=1 &wa_ use r2=W eir d+Wo rld& wa_ use r3= ar tic le&w a_u ser4 =fla shb ack _

_Now read...:P_

* * *

><p>"Rob."<p>

Robin shifted uncomfortably, he was so sore.

"Robin."

They'd just returned from a mission in which the boy wonder had taken a severe beating.

"Rob."

The bio ship just _had_ to crash land through the roof of Toys'R'Us store when they'd been attacked by another Mr. Twister android.

"Robby."

When SuperBoy and the Super Villain had started an all out brawl between the aisles Robin had quickly clambered up a huge toy rack to avoid injury.

"Robs."

Of course they had to end up causing a Domino effect that had all the racks crashing to the ground and one boy wonder to fall from a height flat on his ass. Robin was wondering if he should check for bruising and was only stopped from rubbing his sore backside because of all the looks.

"Rob."

On top of all that he'd been trying to hack into the League mainframe for the last half hour with no luck, suffice to say he was not in a good mood.

"Robin~"

"Robs?"

"Rob?"

"WHAT! What is it! What do you want Kf!" Robin yelled not turning away from his computer.

"Robby~ I have to show you something!"

"Kid this better not be another Crotch Bazooka Transformer..." Robin rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"Naw Dude! This is way cooler!" Kid said for the doorway, "You have to see it!" There was a mad grin in his voice.

"Sure Kid..." Robin muttered never taking his eyes away from his hacking.

"No seriously, I mean you HAVE to see it."

"Uh-Huh..."

"Come on look~ looook~"

"Yeah..."

"Roooobin!"

Robin slapped his hands down and huffed, "What? What is so important that you must distract me when I'm in the middle of-" he turned his chair to face the other boy and was promptly met with a quick burst of water to the face.

There were more squirts of water in quick succession aimed directly at his face as the boy spluttered. He even got water in his mouth as he gasped in shock.

When the attack stopped water was dripping everywhere, onto his uniform, in his hair, through his mask into his eyes.

Slowly Robin opened his eyes incredulously only to see Kid Flash standing over him biting his bottom lip hard in an effort to not laugh.

In his hand he held a small toy water gun.

Robin stared in pure shock.

Not just surprised at the fact that his front was sopping wet but at what exactly the gun looked like.

It was a miniature figure of the Batman bending over.

The mouth of the gun was Batman's mouth.

The trigger was- well...Robin gaped open mouthed at the...the _Thing_ in Kid Flash's hand.

"Wha-" he began when Kid pulled the trigger one last time, squirting Robin straight in the mouth.

Robin flinched and spluttered.

The speedster burst into giggles.

"Oh man! Your face! Hahaha! You should have seen your _face_!"

"What kind of toys do they make these days!" Robin yelled outraged. He glared perplexed at the little offending gun Kid was waving around.

"Oh I couldn't stop laughing when I saw it in the pile of stuff the Toys'R'Us people gave us this morning!" Kid was still chuckling and wiping his eyes.

"No cool Kid! Not cool! I am NOT feeling the Aster..." Robin growled wiping at the water dripping down his face. "Oh God! When Batman finds out!" he stared at the little toy gun in horror.

Kid Flash just kept sniggering.

Suddenly Robin stood up and he was smiling widely.

Kid froze, "Rob...?"

"Hey...didn't they give us a big bunch of water guns in those toys too?" he was moving towards the door. "I think I know a way to make use of them." He said innocently.

"No! Robin no!"

But Robin had disappeared; Kid stared around wildly in terror.

Because he knew even his speed couldn't save him when it came to the Boy Wonder exacting watery revenge.

And exact it he did.

Though no-one mentioned the little Batman squirt gun later on when they got into trouble with the man for nearly destroying Mount Justice in their epic water fight.

Not until Artemis found it one day snooping through Kid's souvenir shelf.

* * *

><p><strong>Lets just say writng this was very...amusing.<strong>

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
